


Patchwork Birds

by SincerelyBel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Requested, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: Exorcist (Y/N) (L/N) reflects on her and Allen's lives as exorcists.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira/gifts).



If there was one thing (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) would have to notice about Allen, it was his scars. His skin was a patchwork tapestry of pale scars, lean muscle, dark burns, and purple veins. There was a story behind every blemish, from the grotesque scar on his face to the calluses on the pads of his hands to the starburst stab wound over his heart. There were more scars on his body than a normal man would amass in his lifetime. Hell, (Y/N) thought, narrowing her (E/C) eyes, a normal man would have died long ago if they'd been in Allen's shoes. And even though his body had been through the ringer, and his mind through countless hells, this stubborn boy remained standing, pushing forward even if his body was screaming and his mind in madness. This stupid, illogical, selfless, suicidal, beautiful mess of a boy was too good to be human.

He was everything that made (Y/N) want to scream and cry and beg for him to please, please stop putting himself in danger, even though they both knew it was pointless to even bring it up. They were Exorcists, accommodators of Innocence. They were humanity's only defense against Akuma and the Noah Clan. They didn't have a choice in how they lived their lives.

  
Even as they lay here, under the protective blanket of darkness, (Y/N) tracing his one of many, many scars with the tips of her (S/C) fingers, they were not free. They were caged birds, unable to fly free.

Even as he ran callused fingers through her (H/L), (H/C) hair, muttering reassurances that everything would be alright, they both knew the words were more half-hearted hopes than actual truth. One or both of them could be killed at any time, and they both knew it. Scars would be added to his patchwork skin, and even more tears would be torn in (Y/N)'s heart.

  
At least while they dreamed, they could imagine a world where there were no more scars added to Allen's skin, and they wouldn't have to see their friends brought back in plain black coffins. As she drifted to sleep, (Y/N) could only smile, and shift closer to her love. And as she lay sleeping, wrapped in Allen's arms, she dreamt of halcyon days, where they were free of their cage and flew free.

 


End file.
